The Kings' Affair
by VannuroRB
Summary: After spotting him one night Yami absorbs himself in a dangerous and passionate affair. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, royalness.
1. The theatre

Me: 'New story! Yay!'

Diao: 'Wait why did you put it as fantasy? It's clearly a drama'.

Me: 'No it's not!'

Diao: 'Yes it is! It has no fantasy elements in it!'

Me: 'It's in a freaking made up country! How much fantasy do you need?'

Diao: 'Dragons and unicorns idiot!'

Agil: ^^' 'We hope you enjoy the new story…'

Me: 'Fantasy!'

Chapter 1-The theatre

Yami was sat on his throne as he listened to his advisors give the last of the important matters, for when they were finished talking—and hopefully sometime soon—Yami would leave the castle to the theatre to enjoy a stage production.

Despite taking the throne at an early age Yami retained his mischievous behaviour, he was certain it annoyed his advisors to the point they would be relieved if he were thrown out of his position, but Yami knew they did not have the power or the authority to attempt it. So the unruly teen was left to do whatever he wished; parties and theatre and music were the most important on his mind so far.

Yami tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne impatiently as he glanced out the window to see the evening light seep in its orange glow, it warmed up his face and made his eyes squint to the light but he turned back to the men as they finished off their sentence.

'Is that all Seth?' Yami questioned impatiently.

'Yes…your majesty' He answered through gritted teeth knowing what Yami was going to do—or perhaps he hated using the term to his leader.

'Good' Yami stood up from his chair and took off the incredibly heavy and warm coat he was forced to wear all day, he then clicked his fingers to one of the nearby serving girls before throwing the jacket to her so she scrambled to catch it 'I'm going out with Mahad now. Seth look after the castle while I'm gone and deal with any important issues got that?'

'Yes your majesty' Seth grumbled as Yami walked past.

'Good' Yami then turned sharply 'Where is Mahad by the way?'

'I believe he is in his office…'

'God damnit' Yami walked out the main hall walking down the corridor 'We'll be late if he doesn't hurry'.

Mahad was Yami's closest and trusted friend, after the death of his parents Mahad stepped up to the role of looking after Yami and because of that Yami grew fond of the male and almost went nowhere without him even though Mahad did not have an important role of Yami's ruling, though Yami also suspected he liked Mahad very much because he did not discipline Yami as much as his other advisors wished they could. Mahad could not say no to Yami's flamboyant lifestyle.

Yami came to Mahad's office—a room he requested Mahad to have as soon as he took over the throne—and knocked on the door before opening it 'Hey Mahad, you ready to go? We'll be late'.

Mahad looked up at the young king and stood up 'I was just waiting on you your majesty'.

Yami smiled but walked out with Mahad by his side, a carriage was waiting for the two of them in the beautiful grounds and once they sat inside it the carriage started to move towards the opening gates and out onto the streets as it took them to the theatre, Yami sighed as he looked out the window of the carriage watching the sun flicker between the cracks of buildings and the gaps in the trees before turning to Mahad.

'I think Seth wanted me to stay indoors again' Yami commented.

'Yes he does…seem like that' Mahad mumbled back before turning to Yami 'I think you don't take your work seriously enough that pleases him'.

'It's all boring though' Yami whined and rested his head back 'It's all the same thing, if it were something of great importance fair enough I will drop sleeping and eating to get it done but I highly doubt that would ever happen'.

Mahad gave a small chuckle at Yami's childish behaviour but looked away 'Not bathing your majesty?'

'Urgh no. I'd not want to go to war without having a bath first' Yami pouted making Mahad chuckle at the comment.

* * *

They arrived at the theatre luckily in time as the crowds started to fill the inside of the building, once Yami and Mahad left their carriage the spectators gave their respects to the king and bowed to him as he walked past him and one of the building owners led Yami to the higher stands where he sat in one of the more luxurious seats of the theatre.

Mahad thanked the person and assured them that they were comfortable where they say while Yami looked over the edge to watch the richer people fill out the seats and chatter amongst themselves, Mahad smiled as he watched Yami before looking to the stage as he saw an actor poke their head out before disappearing quickly.

'This should be an interesting play' Mahad commented 'I have heard nothing but praise for the actors and the story'.

'I should hope so' Yami replied as he turned to Mahad 'If the playwright wasn't already married I would wed him as my own. He's got the soul of an angel'.

Mahad shook his head 'Yami, you should be very careful what you say in public, people might think wrongly'.

Yami rolled his eyes but turned as the performance began. Yami stayed focused watching the stage, he rested his head in his hands as he leaned on his knees as he smiled throughout the play, enjoying the happy moments the romantic moments and even the painfully obvious humours moments. Mahad kept his eyes on Yami making sure he was happy before letting himself enjoy the performance as well.

Half way through the production Yami ended up lifting his eyes to stare across the room before they fixed on one place in particular; across the room was a young man sitting with an elderly man presumably his grandfather, he was young and pale in skin colour, his lips pulled up in a smile as well as he watched the stage with his bright amethyst eyes, he did not notice Yami watching him for the few minutes which pleased Yami as he took in more of his appearance happily.

'Mahad' Yam whispered catching the older male's attention and nodding towards his obsession 'Who's that?'

Mahad looked over as well squinting a little but shook his head 'I'm not sure Yami. Not familiar with me…looks to be a foreigner'.

'I see…' Yami mumbled but never took his eyes off the small male 'When the performance is over…find him and bring him to me'.

'Of course' Mahad replied before turning back to enjoy the rest of the evening. Yami tried his best to watch it but could not help looking back to the small male now and then watching his reactions; they almost mimicked Yami's reaction if he were paying attention to the actors and what they were saying, the last wall was broken down when he realised the small male was actually crying quietly at the ending. Yami smiled knowing he had found someone worthy of his time as he watched the male wipe away his tears before applauding with everyone else.

'Yami' Mahad whispered to him breaking him out of his thoughts 'You must applaud'.

'Oh right' Yami quickly joined in the applause knowing that the actors would be looking for his approval as well, Yami looked around as the audience started to rise and leave their seats including the male 'Mahad'.

'I'll go find him' Mahad reassured as he rose from his seat and disappeared down the corridor.

Yami finished off with his applauding before turning to follow Mahad only to end up cornered by the owners of the building and helpers of the performance begging for Yami's opinion about the show, Yami tried to answer their questions quickly so he could escape but they kept pleading for a more detailed response, he finally caved in and told them what they wanted to hear before jogging down to the entrance hall barely stopping himself from running into Mahad.

'Well?' He queried looking for the male.

'I'm sorry, he must've left already' Mahad spoke.

'No!' Yami bit his lip before slipping past Mahad and pushing himself into the bustling crowd so he ended up spat out into the street, Yami looked up and down the now busy street full of nobles and other rich figures but none of them were the boy he saw across the theatre.

Yami sighed heavily and looked up as Mahad put his hand on his shoulder, an empty feeling spread through him which only confused him more and left him waiting for Mahad to tell him what to do as he could not bring himself to make a rational decision, Mahad could see Yami's pained and empty expression so guided him to the carriage where they both entered.

'Mahad…I want to find that person' Yami said quietly as they rode back to the castle 'Please, you know what he looks like, will you go out and search for him tomorrow?'

'Your majesty…why do you care so much about him? You don't even know his name'.

'Because he has a soul I know that much' Yami sighed as he looked out the window thinking back to his tears and smile 'Such a beautiful soul…'

Mahad watched the young teen before sighing as he could tell judging from Yami's daydreaming look it would end badly for him; however he was not in a position to argue against the young king so he had little choice in searching for the mysterious boy.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Diao: 'Wait we're doing a love at first sight thing again?'

Me: 'Uhh…no…'

Diao: 'Then what was the first chapter about?'

Me: 'Uhh…umm…so! Who was that mysterious boy eh? And will Mahad ever find him for Yami?'

Agil: 'Oh I hope so'.

Me: 'Yeah me too or it'll be readers at my throat'.

Agil: 'Review if you like!'


	2. Yugi

Me: 'This is the first story to get a cover! Woo!'

Diao: 'The downside?'

Me: 'It sucks'.

Diao: 'Thought so'.

Chapter 2-Yugi

The days drew on for Yami as he waited impatiently for Mahad to find the person; he tried focusing on the tasks his advisors gave him during his long hours, but every second gave him agony and frustrated him even more, his mind toying over what the male was doing unknowing of Yami's desire to see him.

Yami was sat on his throne as he listened to Seth drone again about the usual boring business he had been subjected to for four days; Yami sighed and tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne feeling the wood rap against his fingers, he could tell it annoyed Seth as he kept taking pauses in his speech to glare up at Yami in hope it would stop him before returning to his work, Yami however paid little attention and continued tapping the arm of the chair.

Yami then looked up when he heard the side door open to see Mahad walk in quietly and talk in a soft whisper to the guard protecting the door, Yami leaned closer to try and listen but over Seth's voice it was hard to make out what Mahad was saying.

'Your majesty' Seth called to him making Yami turn back 'Please, do try and concentrate'.

Yami sighed but turned to face Seth and attempt to listen but it was hard to do so when he knew Mahad had something important to say, Mahad glanced to Yami before moving closer to the king and leaned in to whisper in his ear 'I found him'.

Yami's eyes widened and turned to Mahad with an eager smile 'Have you really? Is he here?'

Mahad gave a gentle nod 'Do you mind Mahad?' Seth questioned with a tone of displeasure in his voice 'You have no authority to barge in and interrupt us'.

'My apologies' Mahad said and backed away from Yami.

The king turned to his subordinate 'Seth can we continue this later?' Yami questioned 'I have…an important matter to attend to now'.

'But your majesty-'

'I am king Seth and you will do as I say' Yami enforced before making a gesture for Seth to leave 'Later, when I'm in a better frame of mind'.

Seth pursed his lips but nodded 'Of course' He gave a small bow before turning to leave with a frown.

Once he was gone Yami turned to Mahad eagerly with a grin 'Bring him in Mahad'.

'Of course' Mahad complied and walked out the throne room.

Yami took the few minutes to preen himself to perfection; he played with his vibrant clothes and pulled at single hairs to move them to their rightful place before leaning back in his chair, he crossed his leg and rested his arms against the chair to make himself look comfortable but still with his royal position.

The doors opened and Yami looked up as Mahad walked in with the same boy from the night of the theatre, despite the attire change he still looked the same and even held the same charming smile which Yami responded with his own—though somewhat distrait—smile.

'Yugi Mutou your majesty' Mahad spoke and gave a small bow.

Yugi copied Mahad and bowed as well but made sure to keep his gaze to the floor as if embarrassed, but Yami presumed it was merely because Yugi had never been in the presence of royalty before.

'Yugi…interesting name' Yami commented.

Yugi gave a nod before speaking timidly 'Not to be…rude your majesty but have I done something wrong?' Yugi asked looking around worriedly at the guards 'I-If I have then I did not know about it…'

'No, nothing at all' Yami replied 'I saw you at the theatre a few days back and I wanted to talk to you…however when I tried you had gone. So I sent Mahad here to look for you'.

Yugi glanced up at Mahad before turning back to Yami, this time braving a glance at the king 'Do you…do that often your majesty?'

Yami stared at Yugi for a few brief silent moments as he pondered about his answer before smiling 'Of course! How else do you expect me to be popular with the people?'

'Oh I see' Yugi gave a nod 'Seems logical'.

'Come we'll talk in my garden' Yami stood up and gestured Yugi to follow before turning to Mahad 'If anyone needs me you know where I'll be'.

'Of course your majesty'.

Yami watched as Yugi approached cautiously before walking by his side and out of the throne room.

* * *

As they walked around the garden Yugi took in the beautiful and wide variety of foreign flowers and trees that occupied the large background, there were paths with flower troughs hanging over them and a large pond sitting in the middle of the garden with its own aquatic plants and wildlife, a few stone benches were placed around the garden for comfort with a few aesthetic statues.

Yugi moved closer to one of the flowers and leant it to his nose so he could smell its aroma 'You have a very beautiful garden your majesty' Yugi commented as he let go of the flower and kept up with Yami's pace.

'Yes…I suppose so' Yami mumbled as an answer.

'You don't sound convinced your majesty'.

'It's just that I don't spend a lot of time in my garden' Yami explained looking over as a gentle breeze washed over the land shivering the trees and causing ripples in the water 'I barely recognise this as my own garden if it wasn't I lived here'.

'Sounds like you are constantly busy your majesty…how do you have time to go to the theatre and such?'

Yami chuckled lightly 'I make time. If there is something I want to do I'll make sure my advisors know it and if they object I pull the "I'm the king" line on them' Yami chuckled and put his hands on his hips 'This doesn't sound very honourable does it?'

'Well…it is not my place to judge you your majesty' Yugi fumbled his hands together as he tried to answer the question 'B-But…if a man has worked hard then he deserves to have some recreational time…so it is understandable'.

Yami gave a soft smile before clearing his throat 'Enough about me. Yugi, you are not from here are you?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'No I'm from Japan'.

'Japan?' Yami turned to Yugi when they walked out into the open 'That sounds interesting. What's Japan like?'

'It's a nice place' Yugi gave a small shrug to his shoulders as he brushed his hand over some other flowers that were near them 'Very warm in the summer, in the spring it's quite pretty when the sakura trees are in bloom'.

'What are sakura trees?' Yami queried.

Yugi turned to Yami with a smile 'Oh sakura trees are the prettiest trees around. They bloom in the spring with these small pink flowers and every year we celebrate them. They're very famous around Japan'.

'Your home sounds very…beautiful' Yami turned to sit down on the nearby bench to which Yugi followed his actions 'Why on earth did you come here?'

Yugi gave a small guilty smile 'Well…we sort of…ran into the wrong people you could say. We had to escape'.

'I see…' Yami sighed but sat back 'Did they have theatre in your home?'

'Yes but ours were more…umm…they had more singing in them, and they were mire about morals then any kind of story'.

Yami gave a small playful smirk 'You don't mean to say you prefer our performances to yours'.

Yugi gave a giggle and covered his mouth 'Well ours can get a bit boring after a while. Oh' Yugi looked up at Yami with a small shocked expression 'That sounds mean of me…I didn't mean to…'

'That's perfectly fine' Yami reassured.

Yugi smiled and held his clothes lightly 'Sorry…grandpa says I talk far too much and says I can't be left on my own for I talk too long'.

'I don't mind it Yugi' Yami rested back so his arms draped over the back of the bench—the closest he could get to touching Yugi which he sorely desired to do 'You can talk for me'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Well when you put it like that' Yugi looked up at the king then 'I never thought the king would like a sad romantic performance like that'.

'You saying I'm heartless?' Yami teased.

'Oh no! No I didn't mean that!' Yugi looked up at Yami seeing his smirk and an embarrassed blush came over him 'O-Oh…'

Yami gave a deep chuckle 'I like most of the performances around here' Yami explained with a small sigh 'Romance ones are my most favourite however, they seem to have the most remembering moments and the most invigorating storylines. That and I know the playwright well; I've even asked him to create stories of my own mind'.

Yugi looked up at him with a smirk 'You write shows your majesty?'

Yami gave another chuckle and rubbed his cheek 'No…I lack in the writing skill. My imagination however still creates them'.

Yugi gave a soft chuckle 'Well it's good that you have a friend who is willing to do the writing part for you' Yugi looked up as there was another gentle breeze and he brushed back some of his hair 'I've enjoyed talking to you today your majesty…it's been…interesting. And I learnt more about you'.

'Likewise Yugi, it's nice to meet someone with the same mind' Yami quickly turned away to bite his lip and think quickly of a way to keep Yugi longer; or return another day. Yami smiled before turning back to Yugi 'Tell me Yugi, does your country have any allies?'

'Allies?' Yugi hummed in thought 'Not many…just a few neighbours'.

'Ah well you know a country needs lots of allies; it helps trade items you don't have and makes your army stronger. So it's beneficial don't you agree?'

'I…suppose so…' Yugi agreed.

'Then, don't you think it's good if I make terms for an ally with Japan?'

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Y-Yes…we could use a lot more allies…'

'Good…ah but I suppose' Yami stroked his chin 'Your people speaks in a different language right?'

'Japanese yes'.

'Hmm…then I'll have to learn Japanese then if I want to speak to your people' Yami turned to Yugi with a smile 'Yugi, you can teach me right?'

'Oh, but don't you have people to translate for you…?'

'Yes but it would make them impressed if I could understand Japanese instead of depending on someone else to do it right?'

Yugi hummed in thought 'Well…that is true but…I don't know, I'm not really a good teacher'.

'That doesn't matter, as long as you can teach me right?'

Yugi looked up at Yami's pleading face before nodding 'Okay, I'll give it my best your majesty. If you truly believe in me'.

'I do. You can start tomorrow right?'

Yugi gave a squeak and turned to the king with a shocked face 'S-So soon?'

'Of course, the sooner the better right?' Yami stood up from the bench before turning to Yugi 'I'll look forward to being under your tuition Yugi'.

'O-Of course…' Yugi mumbled and stood up a little shakily 'I-I best…plan or something…'

Yami gave a nod but inside he was chuckling "Now Yugi can't stay away from me" He thought mischievously.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Diao: 'Vann do you know how to write Japanese?'

Me: 'No but I can look it up on the internet'.

Diao: 'And how trustworthy are they?'

Me: '…fair point'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Teacher

It's time to get back with such stories!

I forgot I did art for this one…I should really think about doing another cover for other stories…

* * *

Chapter 3-Teacher

Yami awoke the next morning with a smile spread across his face, as his fingers played with the folds and creases of his covers, for he knew that as soon as he was to sit up, Yugi would be entering his home. Of course, to Yugi, his intentions were to teach Yami another language. But Yami had much more in mind for Yugi.

Too excited to imagine it all in his bed,—despite having done so the previous night—Yami sat himself up in bed to allow the covers to fall from his body, and stretch his arms out. He gave a small sigh when feeling himself refreshed, and stood up from his bed to pick out some of his more casual looking clothes, and leave his room to start the day.

Yami kept looking up anxiously at the doors, hoping that someone would barge in on his breakfast, and meeting to tell him Yugi had arrived. But time went on, and Yami was left to do some work, until Yugi finally did arrive. Until then, Yami had no other choice but to listen to Seth's voice drone out what he had wanted to say, for the past few days. With a sigh it came to the end, Yami's mind completely withdrawn as he soaked in boredom, and Seth more than pleased that he finally got his job done and could start on the next one. But before that could happen, the doors opened, and Yami looked up hopefully as a guard walked closer and gave a small bow of respect.

"Your majesty, Yugi Mutou has arrived" He spoke, making Yami grin.

"About time" Yami commented as he stood up, then frowning with slight confusion "Why didn't he come as soon as possible?"

"He said he didn't want to disturb you your majesty" The guard answered "He's been waiting for two hours…"

"Two…?" Yami shook his head, as he marched towards the door "I have to teach him a thing or two".

"Your majesty-" Seth called out.

"Later Seth, tell me later" Yami interrupted, before leaving the throne room to go find Yugi, leaving Seth to curse quietly to himself and to be grateful he got the king to do one thing at least.

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard footsteps touch the stairs, and walked closer to greet him. Yami looked down and smiled as he saw Yugi stand up from his seat, and give a small bow to the royal, in his hands were books that Yami presumed he would be using in their lesson.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long" Yami apologised, making Yugi lift his head up and smile.

"Not at all…i-if you have business we can do this another day…"

"You're here now" Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, and eased him into walking up the stairs, and to the corridor "Let's start this now, make use of our time right?"

"R-Right" Yugi looked around at the corridor, hearing the distant voices before looking up at the king "Wh-Where should we go? I-I don't want to bother anyone…"

"We'll go to my library, no one will disturb us there" Yami turned Yugi to the left, and they began walking again. Yami let his eyes lower to his hands that were still holding Yugi's shoulders, and gently slide them down to grip his arms, knowing that maybe in the future the simple touch might mean more to them.

Once reaching the deep coloured wooden door, Yami turned the handle, and opened the door so Yugi could walk in. The room was small, with both sides of the wall encased with bookcases, which were filled to the brim with books of many varieties. A window was on the furthest wall, letting in a soft glow of light. In the middle of the room was a desk, with a few papers scattered over it with a glass ornamental light, and two old cushioned chairs waiting to be used. Yami walked in after Yugi, shutting the door behind them, before pulling out one of the seats and sitting down. Looking up, he smiled at Yugi's impressed expression as he looked at the small room, and took in all its features before sitting next to the king.

"This is…a pretty library you have your majesty" Yugi complimented, looking up at the books once more "You must have every book in existence here…"

"I doubt that" Yami chuckled, looking up at the numerous titles surrounding them "But I can say that I won't get bored with lack of book material".

Yugi managed a small giggle, before his fingers stroked over the top of his books, that he had set on the desk "U-Umm…I-I've never taught anyone before so…i-if you think I'm going to fast, o-or something, then you can tell me. I-I don't want to confuse you, or anything".

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Yami reassured with a small smile "For now, I am your student and you're my teacher, and I have faith in you. Hmm…I guess for now, you can address me as Yami, to make it easier for you".

Yugi's face turned to a light pink as he turned to Yami "N-No I couldn't…i-it would be improper of me…"

"I don't mind Yugi. Besides, the only people who will hear this will be me and you. And I won't certainly tell…will you?"

Yugi shook his head lightly "N-No…i-if it's what you want your-I mean…Yami…"

Yami could not help but smile as the young male spoke his name from his lips, it was so innocent in how he spoke it, so unsurely that made Yami want to hear it more, though next time he expected to hear it in a more alluring manner.

"Ah, do you have something to write with Yami?" Yugi questioned, as he separated his pile of books, and placed them in front of Yami.

"Err…yes" Yami pulled the bottle of ink closer to demonstrate "Why do I need this?"

"Ah, well I thought…if you're going to speak it, then maybe writing will be useful as well, so I thought I best teach you that as well. I-It's not too much is it?"

Yami gave a soft smile and shook his head "Of course not. You're absolutely right; if I'm going to speak it I must learn to write it as well".

Yugi gave a smile and bit his lip "Well…I suppose we should start with something simple" Yugi open the small book, and began to write symbols, before pointing to them "This is hello. Koñnichi wa".

"Koñnichi wa" Yami repeated, with a small smile, as he tried to copy the symbols in his own book.

"Ah no…that's not right" Yugi gave a shy smile at having to point a mistake towards a king, he scooted closer, and held Yami's hand to guide his pen to recreate the symbols "Writing is very awkward when looking at it isn't it?"

Yami gave a small chuckle as he felt the warmth of Yugi's hand against his own skin, a pink blush came to his face, as he glanced at Yugi at the corner of his eye "Well, with you here holding my hand, I doubt I can go wrong too many times".

Yugi giggled at the comment, but once he had corrected Yami in his spelling, he let go and resumed with teaching Yami with the speaking part. His touch still lingered on Yami's hand, and only grew further with every time he took hold of Yami's hand to draw the symbols with him, it was a feeling that Yami was sure was never going to leave him for as long as he lived.

* * *

The two studied throughout the day, and only stopped when business came knocking on the door to drag Yami away. However, it was only when the night had set in, and Yami was sat at the table, had Seth managed to hounded him for more work. Yami barely listened to Seth as he talked on, while Yami gladly ate the rich food he was served, thinking back to the lesson he had with Yugi earlier that day. Once Seth stopped speaking, his eyes lifted to Yami as he continued to gorge himself with food, he frowned at the young king and cleared his throat.

"Did you listen, your majesty?" Seth queried.

"Haì, haì" Yami replied.

A frown grew over Seth's brow "What your majesty?"

Yami lifted his head, before swallowing his food "It means yes in Japanese" Yami explained with a small roll of his eyes at Seth's ignorance "Yugi says that if I want to be fluent in it, I must speak it as an everyday language".

"Quite" Seth strained through gritted teeth; he watched the king feed himself some more, before taking a step closer "You're obsessing over this…boy a lot your majesty. Any reason for it?"

"He's my teacher; of course I'm going to listen to him" Yami looked up at Seth with a small frown "Is there a problem with that?"

"I just think it's a waste of your time, to be spending hours over a fruitless subject".

"I want to make allies with the Japanese. And of course how would we be able to understand each other if we don't speak the same tongue? It is not fruitless Seth, and I'd like it if you didn't think that way".

"It just seems strange you want to think this way after meeting with the boy…it sounds like he's controlling you".

Yami frowned, and stood up from the table facing Seth, to challenge him despite the obvious height difference between the two "I don't like what you're insinuating Seth, and I'd rather you forget that line of choice. Yugi is nothing but helpful to me, and you've been nothing but hostile towards him, remember who is the real king here Seth and if I hear another bad word come from you I will have to show you order".

Seth glared back at the young king at the scolding he received, wishing that he would have been able to snap back at the teen and show him what he was capable of, but their positions clashed and Seth was the subordinate one. So, through clenched teeth, muttered out "Apologies, your majesty".

Yami gave him one last scowl, before sitting back at the table, and picking his goblet up "You may leave now Seth".

Seth gave a nod of understanding, and quickly fled the dining room before his anger caused him to do something he would later regret. Yami watched the male sulk out of the room, before sighing heavily, and moving his cup around so the liquid inside swirled lightly to the movement of his hand.

"Stupid Seth" Yami mumbled, as he sat back in his chair, taking a small sip of his drink "Gotta keep an eye on him".

******************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Seth is up to something me thinks!

Which is odd…considering in the anime, Seth is much nicer than his modern counterpart…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Confession

I'm finding these chapters waaaaaaaaay too short for my liking.

Can't be asked to change them though…

* * *

Chapter 4-Confession

Months had passed and the summer season started to turn to autumn, Yugi had kept coming back to the castle repeatedly, to teach Yami all he needed to speak in Japanese. It was met with some disagreement from his advisors, but Yami ignored them, and carried on with what he wanted. For every day Yugi came to his castle, the more convinced Yami was that he was in love with Yugi.

Yami managed to slyly add a few questions about Yugi's personal life in disguise as to help him with his learning, and Yugi gave him everything he needed to know, while remaining blissfully unaware, letting Yami develop his feelings to stronger expectations and unquestionable desires.

Yami was writing a sentence with the Japanese characters Yugi had taught him, along with the words he was saying under his breath. Yugi sat next to him with a small smile on his face, watching Yami write quickly before putting his pen down, and giving a sigh as he smiled to Yugi who clapped his hands together in congratulations.

"Well done Yami!" Yugi praised—after being allowed to call the king by his first name, it had stuck, which gave Yami a sense of closeness with him "Or should I say Yami-kun, yokù yattá".

Yami gave a chuckle but turned to Yugi "Arígàtō sensei". (Thank you teacher)

Yugi gave a giggle, and a light blush, before turning to his books with a hum "Umm…I don't think I can teach you any more…well apart from useless things, but they aren't really needed…n-not for business talk…eh…I-I don't think you'd need to talk about idly chat and stuff…maybe I missed something…"

Yami watched as Yugi skimmed through his small book, with a bite of his lip as he searched for any topic he may have missed. Yami's eyes fell down to Yugi's hand, which was resting on the table, as he ran his other finger down the ink in his book. Yami felt his temptation rise, and he was finding it hard to keep his own hands still against his thighs. It had been four months, and he had been very patient with Yugi, keeping himself at bay for the right moment to confess to him. And if this was to be the last lesson they shared, it was now or never.

Yami gently slid his hand over the table to touch over Yugi's, making Yugi jump at the touch, but look down at the soft hand holding "Sensei wa totémo utsúkushiì". (Teacher is very beautiful)

Yugi gave a small blush, and looked up into Yami's eyes, which had softened at his own words. Yami's hand gripped tighter to Yugi's delicate skin, and he leaned in closer, feeling Yugi's warm breath on his skin, his eyes closing gently as he neared to Yugi.

"Subárashiì" (Amazing) Yami whispered, as he moved in to touch Yugi's lips with his own.

Then a slap rang through his ear and his cheek painfully stung over his skin. With a dazed look, Yami opened his eyes and looked up at Yugi, who had his hand held next to him with his own shocked face. Silence passed between them, until Yugi stood up, and scrambled to collect his books.

"I-I think I should go" Yugi mumbled, before scurrying away and out of the library.

Once Yugi had left, Yami let his fingers stroke over his sensitive skin, feeling it prick at the touch, confirming his slap mark on his cheek. After his mind realised what had happened, he felt his chest tighten and break, as he stroked his cheek to a soothing numbing sensation.

* * *

Panic swept over the castle at the kings' disappearance, most of his advisors seemed genuinely worried about it, but Mahad could tell that secretly they were hoping the king had left the castle. He, however, could guess where Yami was. He climbed the higher level of the castle and came to the kings' bedroom door, with a small smile he moved closer, and knocked on it to be met with no answer.

"Are you in?" Mahad called through, and was still met with silence still; he rolled his eyes before opening the door, and walked in.

After Yami had been crowned king, he had moved into his parents' bedroom, it was always presumed it was to make him appear more like a royal to have lavish furniture. It did not please him to use the room where his once parents lived, but there was no argument to be held, so left his childlike room behind.

Mahad let himself in, quickly glancing around the darkened room thanks to the curtains pulled across the windows; he could barely make out the lump in the bed that was the king. With a shake of his head, he moved to the window and pushed back the curtains, allowing the evening sun to burn through. Mahad then turned to Yami, who was lying on his side, and keeping his injured cheek pressed against the pillow.

"Are you alright?" Mahad moved closer, then leant down to see the small bits of the print on his skin "Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's nothing" Yami mumbled, pulling the pillow closer to hide his face.

"Now sulking like this is not the way to go your majesty" Mahad sat himself on the silk red sheets before facing Yami "If something has happened…talking about it is the best way forwards".

Yami shook his head, and slid deeper under his covers "You wouldn't like it…"

"That is beside the point; I will help you no matter the situation. You must allow others to help you when you need it" Mahad crossed his arms over the chest "So, you can tell me what has happened or you can sulk in your bed for the rest of your life. Which is it?"

Yami stayed silent for a few moments, before sighing "I choose the latter".

"Not very king like is it?"

"Well apparently to everyone else, nothing I do is king like, so this won't make much difference".

Mahad shook his head, and reached out to stroke over Yami's hair, making him cringe and sigh under the comforting touch. The strange reminder that Mahad was older than him, made the king frown at the fact.

"This isn't like you" Mahad spoke softly "You're always out to prove anyone wrong—usually to the point where it kills you. Why do you want to back down now?" Yami gave a sulking shrug to his shoulders "I think you're an excellent king. And I would spread that until I could not speak another word, you're young so you're bound to make mistakes but I believe in you" Yami gave a sigh, not believing in Mahad's words like he prominently did, so Mahad took his hand back "Who hit you by the way?"

Yami gave him a small glance, before pressing his cheek further in his pillow, refusing to show Mahad "Was it Yugi?"

The teen tensed, and sat up facing Mahad, a shock expression at his accurate guess "How did you know?!"

"Hmm…instinct" Mahad commented, as he held Yami's chin to observe his mark "There's no one else you would allow to hit you without sentencing them to jail" Mahad looked up at Yami's guilty face with a smile "So what happened? Did you two argue or something?"

"Kinda…" Yami mumbled shyly, as Mahad stroked over his red cheek.

"Ah so that's why you are sulking" Mahad chuckled "I'm sure that whatever you two have disagreed on, apologising will make up for it".

"No…don't think so" Yami mumbled pessimistically.

"Now, now your majesty, negative thinking won't fix the problem. Talk to Yugi, I'm sure he'll be willing to listen to you".

"I dunno…maybe…"

"Now that's more like it" Mahad stood up with a small smile "I know where Yugi lives so I can take you there if you wish, I think the best thing to do is to leave it for tonight so you two can calm down, and sort it out tomorrow when you're both fresh and open-minded. Now, will you come downstairs to have some dinner? I'm sure your advisors would be thrilled to see you are well".

Yami gave a small smirk, but slipped his legs out of the bed to stand up; he gave a small stretch before following Mahad, and dampening his advisors hopes by showing up at the dining room, listening to them voice their false worry while his mind tried to come up with a small solution for the next day. Hoping that Mahad was right, and that the night would calm both him and Yugi, and that amends could be made.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

I apologise if my Japanese is incorrect, forgive me –bow-

But, that aside, let's hope Yami doesn't get slapped again, lest Mahad will know about it.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Love

I promise this will get longerrrrrrrrr!

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

Chapter 5-Love

Yami woke up the next morning, and stood by his window, watching the world shift for the morning light. He thought he would never fall asleep the previous night, and was still unsure of how to deal with Yugi, he just hoped that whatever came out his mouth was good enough to work. He dressed himself, and made sure his appearance was perfect, before leaving his room and partaking in breakfast. And after informing Seth he was leaving—whom was not happy in the slightest—he found Mahad, who gladly took him through the city, to find Yugi's home.

Yami looked out of the carriage as they rode down the street, the streets filled up with people, starting their early days just like the king. They gave surprised looks to the carriage, but kept out of its path, as it carried on through the streets. Yami stared as they drove deeper, into the smaller and more claustrophobic homes until the carriage stopped, Mahad tapped Yami's shoulder gaining his attention. Yami scooted closer. and looked out the window to see the small rundown house they had stopped at.

"This can't be Yugi's house" Yami whispered, as he took in the dirty state it was in "It's so…so…"

"Poor?" Mahad suggested.

"Well…yes…"

"Remember that he is a foreigner, he cannot have the luxuries like you have".

Yami hummed, but opened the door, and slid out followed by Mahad. The two stood by the doorstep, looking at the few people who hung onto their own homes from the doors and windows, Mahad gave Yami's back a light pat before backing a little.

"I'll stay out here, you should go in on my own" Mahad gave a reassuring smile, and nodded "You'll be fine".

Yami gave a small hum as he felt his confidence slowly drain away, nevertheless, he sucked in a deep breath, and after a few moments of debating he knocked on the wooden door. He looked back at Mahad, who kept his smile, before turning to the door as it opened. Yugi was about to greet with a smile, but when seeing it was Yami, a small blush came to his face and his fingers stroked over the wood.

"Y-Your majesty…" Yugi mumbled a greeting.

"Yugi, I need to talk with you" Yami explained, looking further into the house "Can I come in?"

Yugi bit his lip, before checking inside the house and nodding, slightly opening the door wider for Yami to slip inside "M-My grandfather is resting upstairs though" Yugi explained quietly, as he shut the door "So…please be quiet…"

"Okay" Yami whispered back, and looked around the small tight corridor, before following Yugi to the room he walked into.

The state made Yami cringe internally, at the cold reminder of the difference between the two; Yugi cleared his throat lightly, when he noticed that Yami was picking apart the rotting details of the room, he played with his clothes and gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"S-Sorry…about the mess…" Yugi said weakly, but turned his head the other way.

"No, it's fine" Yami reassured, and quickly glanced around, before turning to Yugi "I should be the one saying sorry".

Yugi bit his lip, and held his arms as Yami approached carefully "I'm…sorry if I…upset you or anything".

Yugi shook his head, but blushed heavier when Yami took hold of his hand in his own "But…I didn't know how else to tell you" Yami continued with a low voice "I…you drive me Yugi. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were the one. I had to meet you; I had to keep you near, because if I didn't, I might've gone crazy".

"Yami…"

Yami looked up at Yugi, before moving closer so their bodies were barely touching, before placing a gentle kiss against his skin. Yugi closed his eyes, and his breathing became heavier as Yami leaned to his ear, making sure his hot breath was on Yugi's ear.

"I love you Yugi…" Yami whispered, making the male shudder at the touch "Do you?"

"I…w-we can't…" Yugi whimpered quietly.

"I want to…" Yami pulled Yugi closer, to hold him tightly to his chest "I want to be near you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks, you are all I care about".

Yugi gave a soft blush, but lightly held onto Yami's arms, and pulled a shaky smile "I-It did seem odd…that you only invited me…a-and no one else…"

Yami gave a small chuckle "I honestly couldn't believe you believed me. I thought you'd start asking questions".

"Well…I-I can't…go against the king…"

Yami gave a small hum in agreement, before reaching up to stroke Yugi's cheek; the small male gave a soft blush, but looked up at Yami for an answer, silence passed between the two as they leaned closer. Eyes gently falling shut, as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Yami felt a wave of satisfaction wash through him, as he kissed Yugi's lips; he had imagined it for so long, it felt like he was in another dream again. But Yugi's touch, his breath, even the strangely perverse scent that Yami caught told him that it was real. While pressing the kiss on, he let his hand search for Yugi's other hand, once stroking over the skin he let his fingers slid into place with Yugi's, and after a few moments Yugi gave a loving grasp back as they kissed passionately.

"Yugi?" A croaky voice came from upstairs, breaking the two apart "Are you still here?"

"Y-Yes grandpa!" Yugi stuttered, before turning back to Yami with a flushed face "I-I'm sorry but you have to go".

"I'll see you again right?" Yami questioned, stroking over Yugi's blooming cheek.

"Y-Yes, b-but grandpa…"

"Tonight?"

Yugi chewed on his lip, but nodded "I-I'll try to make it…b-but if grandpa sees us…"

"Thank you" Yami placed a small goodbye kiss on Yugi's lips, before turning to the door "I'll let myself out. See you later Yugi".

"Yes, goodbye…Yami".

Yami gave a small smile at the sound of his name, but not wanting to get Yugi in anymore trouble he left, shutting the door behind him. He tried hard to fight the grin off his face, as he approached Mahad, and the carriage. The older male raised a questionable brow at the king, as he sat himself inside, and once the carriage moved Mahad finally spoke up.

"I take it, it went well?" Mahad queried.

"What? Oh yeah…" Yami gave a small smile, before looking out the window, in his usual distrait look "Made up…more than enough…"

Mahad gave a small frown, but decided not to push too far with the conversation, and left the male to sigh happily to himself as they returned home.

* * *

Yami stayed in his cheerful mood throughout the day, which puzzled his advisors, but they did not complain when Yami complied with most of their wishes. Yami was sure that he would change his mind later, but for now he wanted anything and everything to be sorted and pushed away, hoping that when Yugi came they would have the longest, undisturbed time he could give.

Once his duties was out of his way, and he was assured that no one would disturb him for the evening, he waited for Yugi. The more the evening dragged on, the more Yami grew anxious for Yugi's arrival, and soon he ended up retiring to his study to express his nerves in his own presence.

There was a knock on the door, which made Yami jump as he was brought abruptly from his thoughts, after catching his breath back and his composure he turned to the door "Come in" He called out.

The door opened a crack, and Yami gave a small smile as he saw shy, amethyst eyes look through the opening of the door "I-I'm sorry…i-if I'm late…" Yugi whispered.

"It's fine" Yami reassured, as Yugi slid his body inside, and shut the door behind him "I was waiting for you. And I would've waited longer".

Yugi gave a small smile, but kept his eyes to the floor "I…I don't know…what to say…"

"Neither do I" Yami admitted, but moved closer to Yugi, to gently stroke over his cheek. Yugi gently blushed at the touch, but gathered the courage to look up at Yami, to meet with his crimson eyes "However all I want to hear from you…is that you return my feelings".

Yugi looked away "W-We can't…" He protested quietly "If people found out…you'd get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I sentenced you to death…"

"And I couldn't live with myself without you by my side" Yami replied, resting his forehead on Yugi's "I need you Yugi…I need you by my side…to touch you, to hear you. Without you…I'd go insane".

"Yami…"

"And if anyone tries to pull us apart…I would die for you Yugi".

Yugi closed his eyes, and shook his head "Don't. Please" He gave a small chuckle, and looked up at Yami "We've…both seen tragic love stories…anyone who says that they'd die for the other person, it ends badly…"

Yami gave a soft chuckle, and lightly nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean. However, if I didn't say that, it would have made me look insensitive right?"

"Mmm…I suppose…"

Yami gave a small smile, but leaned in, to kiss Yugi on the lips. Yugi gave a soft sigh, but allowed the kiss to happen, reaching up to hold onto Yami's hand as he kissed back. The two shared the moment for a while, before parting; Yami stared at Yugi, before moving closer so their lips were barely apart.

"I love you Yugi" Yami whispered "And…I want you to be with me, all the time. I want to be your lover. And you?"

Yugi gave a shaky sigh, but nodded "I…I love you too…"

Yami gave a smile, and leaned in to kiss Yugi on the lips; the smaller male sunk in with the kiss, and returned the kiss with his own shyer touch to the kings' lips. Once feeling the permission to be romantic as his whims desired, he held Yugi tighter to his body, and kissed him more passionately. Yugi gave a small whimper like noise, but allowed the king to deepen their kiss.

Once both of them were satisfied with the touch of the other, they parted their kiss with a small sigh. After collecting their minds, they gave light smiles, and held onto each other until they had to part from each other for another day. Yami getting Yugi to promise that he'd return the next day, and the days that followed, for as long as he could.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Well, at least we have the romance now.

Nothing bad could possibly ever happen! Ahahah!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Day out

You know, in modern films I don't see anyone swimming in the nude in lakes anymore.

Old films however…there's tons of it.

* * *

Chapter 6-Day out

Yami groaned in his sleep as he pulled his pillow closer, hiding his face from the growing morning. There was a small tap on his bedroom door, which only made him groan, as the door opened and Mahad walked in. Mahad raised his brow lightly, before turning to the nearest curtains, and pushing them open. Yami winced at the bright light, but turned over in his bed, pulling the covers over as Mahad proceeded to open the rest of the curtains to allow the light to flood in.

"Now your majesty, it's time to wake up" Mahad chuckled.

"If one of my advisors is complaining, tell them I need my sleep to conserve intelligence for plans" Yami grumbled from under his covers.

"I see. So, you refuse to wake up?"

Yami gave a hum, and pressed his face further into his pillow "Mmhmm…"

"Even if I said that Yugi was standing in the front hall waiting for you to arrive?"

Yami's eyes snapped open, and he shot up in bed, turning to Mahad who gave a small smile "Is he really here?!"

"Yes, he said you'd appreciate an early call".

"Shit" Yami stumbled out of his bed, and pulled his shirt off to start undressing "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"Well I didn't want to interrupt your brain conserving intelligence for your next meeting" Yami gave a low growl as he searched through his clothes shirtless, while Mahad turned to the door "I'll keep the boy company".

"Yes, tell him I'm coming!" Mahad shut the door behind him, allowing Yami to fully strip from his night clothes, and put on something more acceptable for a king to be seen in.

Yugi was sat on a small seat in the entrance, waiting for Yami to arrive, occasionally kicking his legs back and forth to amuse himself. Yugi looked up when he heard hurried distant feet grow closer, until he saw the king race down the stairs, and barely stagger to stop in front of Yugi.

"Yugi" Yami smiled lightly, as Yugi stood up to greet him "I was expecting you".

"I-I'm sorry, d-did interrupt something?" Yugi asked meekly.

"No it's quite alright" Yami moved closer to Yugi to hold him, but when hearing someone approach, Yami quickly backed off and cleared his throat "I'm glad you came…I was starting to miss you…"

"Yes…me too" Yugi lightly looked up as a servant walked past, before disappearing into another room "Although your home isn't very…secure for us".

"Yes I know" Yami sighed, and touched his forehead "All day, every day I have someone somewhere watching my every move, if anyone tells you being king is easy, they're lying".

Yugi gave a light smile, before hanging his head "M-Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here…"

"No, I like that you came" Yami smiled, and reached out to stroke Yugi's cheek "I just wish…" Yami stopped halfway through his sentence, before grinning and taking his hand back "I just had the best idea of the morning".

"U-Umm…Y-Yami?"

"You must go to my kitchens" Yami explained, patting his shoulder "Ask them to make a picnic for two as quickly as possible".

"A…picnic?"

"For two. Yes. I'll go tell my dreamy advisors that I'll be occupied all day, and they're not to bother me".

"Are you…sure that's wise?"

"I don't care. I have nothing important to do today anyway, let's go out into the woods, just you and me. What do you say?"

"W-Well…if you insist…"

"Good. I'll meet you back here in an instant" Yami placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek, before turning to the door "Remember; picnic for two".

"Yeah…two" Yugi repeated, and waited until Yami entered the hall, before scurrying off to find the kitchen.

Upon entering, Yami was spotted by his advisors, who watched the young male move over to the table to pick up food to eat. Once his mouth was full, he quickly swallowed and turned to his waiting advisors, a small smile going over his lips at their awaiting expressions.

"I'll be going out today" Yami explained, earning glares from his advisors "So postpone anything until later today or tomorrow, either one will be good, I'll be out on the horses, so until later".

Yami casually strolled out once satisfying his hunger, and shut the doors behind him, leaving his grudging advisors behind. Once they were sure Yami was far away, and that he could not hear them, released their heavy sighs and relaxed without his presence being near.

"That king…" One muttered "He's got to stop; his father was never like this".

"Anyone would be better as king then he would" Another grumbled, until they were interrupted and resumed their fake, but important role as advisors.

Yami came back to the entrance, only to find it empty with no Yugi; he gave a hum and decided to return back to his room, collecting his hunting bow before returning to the entrance, this time Yugi was waiting for Yami and smiled when he saw the royal approach.

"Alright, I'm ready to go" Yami looked down at the small box Yugi was carrying, before taking it out of his hands "That's heavy, let me take that".

"O-Oh…o-okay…"

"Have you ever ridden a horse before Yugi?" Yami asked casually, as he opened the large doors that led outside.

"Umm…I-I don't think so…" Yugi mumbled out, as he followed Yami to the stables.

"Oh, well don't worry it's nothing too scary" Yami gave a small chuckle "Although I fell off when I was ten when my father taught me; but I wasn't too badly hurt".

Yugi gave a nervous chuckle, and rubbed the back of his neck "Y-Yeah…that sounds like fun…"

Yami led Yugi round the side of the castle, so they turned to the stables, inside there were several horses of different colours peacefully resting in their stalls. A few lifted their heads when they heard the doors open, and watched Yugi and Yami walk in past the stall, Yami soon stopped in front of one horse, and reached out to stroke over its mane lightly. It was dark brown in colour, with white tips on the ends of its hair, its ears twitched each time Yami stroked over it, and its black orbs for eyes was staring directly at Yugi with curiosity.

"This is my favourite horse" Yami explained, as he gave it a small pat "I call him Willow. Don't worry, he won't bite you".

Yugi gave a small smile, but cautiously stepped closer to the animal, to stroke over its face. After giving it a few strokes over the short rough hair, the horse gave a snort and threw its head back, making Yugi squeak and jump back in fright. Yami gave a small chuckle, and stroked it one last time, before turning back to Yugi.

"Trust me Yugi; Willow is harmless" Yami assured "He'll warm up to you once you ride him a little".

"Eh? I-I'm going to ride him?"

"Of course. I'm not going to give you one of my worst horses, am I?" Yami smirked, as he picked up the saddle, and handed it to Yugi "I'm sure you'll like him just as much as I do".

"U-Umm…sure" Yugi looked at the saddle that hung in his hands, before looking up at the horse "I-I don't…know how…"

"I'll show you, no need to fret" Yami opened the box door, before gently leading the horse out of its home, and holding it still "He's usually good with these things".

"Usually?" Yugi repeated, as Yami neared and took the saddle off him.

"Well everyone has bad days" Yami chuckled, as he rested the saddle on the horse's back before tying it together. He then turned to the wall, and took off a pair of reins before gently sliding them over the horse's muzzle, and clipped them together "There you go, you're all set".

Yugi gave an unsure look, but moved closer to the horse, before clambering upon it. Once Yugi was comfortable on the saddle, Yami handed him the reins, and made sure that he had a tight grip on the reins before letting go "Just pull on the reins to make him stop, and tap his side to make him go. Oh, and tug left or right to make him turn. Okay?"

"I-I guess…" Yugi mumbled, and looked down at the horse once more.

Yami gave a small smile, and took out another horse from its box, before placing a saddle and reins on it while attaching the picnic set before he climbed up as well. He gave one last glance at Yugi, seeing his nervous look, before reaching out to hold Yugi's reins and gently ease his horse and Yugi's outside. Once they were in the sunlight, Yami let go of his grip so Yugi could try on his own, and managed to follow the king out of the grounds gates and into the nearby woods so they could spend the day together.

* * *

Once they found a desolate patch of open space in the woods, they tied their horses to a nearby branch on a tree, and left the horses to take care of themselves. They happily munched on the grass that was around them, while the king took out his bow and arrows, and started shooting at a nearby tree. Yugi watched curiously, until Yami offered to teach him how to handle a bow. Yami stood next to Yugi, holding his arms in position, as he held back the string shakily. Yugi bit his lip, and gave a small glance to Yami, before focusing again.

"Think you can hold it?" Yami asked, as he slowly let go.

Yugi gave a nod, and attempted to hold the bow as Yami showed him, but the strain showed in his arms as he attempted to keep them apart "Okay…now, let go".

Yugi let go of the string, and watched as the arrow flew through the air, and hit the trunk of the tree. A grin grew on his face as he turned to Yami "I hit it! Did you see!?"

"It was really great Yugi!" Yami moved closer to pat his back "Good for your first try".

Yugi smiled, but then flexed his arms, hissing in pain "It hurts though…"

Yami gave a small chuckle, but held Yugi's left arm "Want me to kiss it better?" Yami offered, as he kissed up his arm.

Yugi blushed lightly, but when Yami reached to his face, he allowed a small kiss to go on their lips. Once Yami was satisfied with the kiss, he pulled away and took the bow off Yugi, continuing to shoot more arrows into the tree. Yugi was glad he could relax his arms for a while, and watch Yami show off his strength.

"Why are we shooting arrows into the tree?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Just to think we've been out hunting" Yami explained, as he pulled one last arrow out "So no one will get suspicious".

"Ah…that's a good idea…"

Yami let the last arrow hit into the tree, before lowering the bow, and turning to Yugi "There, that should be enough for hunting I think. Now you have my undivided attention".

Yugi gave a small chuckle, but looked back to the horses as one of them threw their heads back, and shook a little before eating "Well…I'm kinda hungry now".

"Then we'll eat" Yami walked over to his horse, and took the picnic off "Whatever it is the cook packed its heavy" Yami joked, as he set the picnic down.

With the help of Yugi, Yami set up the picnic for the two of them, and enjoyed the meal they had in peace. Yami watched Yugi eat for a few moments, before leaning close and licking the few crumbs that were left near his mouth, the teen gave a dark blush and hid his face from the king before returning back to his eating. Not wanting to put Yugi off his food, Yami waited until Yugi had finished eating, before making advances on him. Yugi allowed the king to nuzzle into his neck, and stroke over his hair, before sharing a kiss with each other. Once the food had been eaten by the two, they relaxed on the sun bathed grass around them; Yami had managed to get Yugi to talk more about his home, which he was happy to divulge about. The king happily rested on Yugi's chest, listening to his voice, as he continued chatting.

"Yugi…" Yami finally spoke up "Do you…ever wish to return home?"

Yugi gave a small sigh, but nodded "Sometimes…"

"Do you…want to go back?"

"I would love to. But…I can't. I have to accept it; if it were under any other circumstances I would be going there…"

Yami sighed, but looked up at Yugi "You wouldn't forget about me though, right?"

Yugi smiled, and shook his head "I'd visit as much as I could".

Yami gave a soft smile, before resting on his elbows, and leaning over Yugi with a smile "And I would to you, it would be nice to visit somewhere new".

Yugi gave a small smile, and closed his eyes lightly "And how would you explain that? I don't think hunting would sound reasonable".

Yami gave a small chuckle, as he leaned over to kiss his lips lightly "I'll think of something… I'm very smart when it comes to deceiving".

"I'm…not sure if that's a good talent or not but…well…good".

Yami chuckled again, before kissing Yugi once more, and sighed as he rested on Yugi's chest in silence for a few moments "I feel like swimming…"

"Swimming?" Yugi repeated surprised "But…where?"

"There's a lake nearby" Yami explained, as he sat up, and pulled Yugi up on his feet "We can go there, it's pretty safe".

"Well…okay…" Yugi held Yami's hand tighter as the king picked up his bow, and led the teen through the woods.

After going through the thick woods, they ended up near the edge of a lake. Once close enough, Yami dropped his bow off and began to pull off his clothes, throwing the rich fabric to the side so his chest was bare.

"You know how to swim right?" Yami questioned, as he unbuckled his pants.

"A little" Yugi answered, as he pulled off his shirt, a little more apprehensively then Yami.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you" Yami discarded the last of his clothing, before walking to the edge of the water, he dipped his hand in the water to check the temperature before slipping in and swimming out a little.

Yugi watched the king swim a little, before he finished undressing his own body, and slipped into the lake. He gave a shudder when he felt the cold water, and clung to the ground. Yami gave a smile, and swam back to Yugi, lightly touching his shoulders to make him turn to face the king.

"The water…is a little cold" Yugi gave a small chuckle, but eased away from the earth "Caught me off guard".

"Here, let me hold you" Yami gently pulled Yugi's waist closer, and held him to his body "I'll warm you up".

Yugi gave a soft blush, but held onto the kings' shoulders "If someone saw us…we wouldn't be able to explain ourselves".

"Perhaps it would be a good thing" Yami lent closer to place his lips on Yugi's neck, making the teen sigh against the touch "I would want everyone to know that you are my heart…and that no one can change that".

Yugi closed his eyes, and smiled lightly "You have such a positive look on this…"

"Of course, I'm with you" Yami looked down at Yugi, and stroked his cheek "How else am I supposed to sound?"

Yugi lent into the kings' touch, and looked up at Yami "By the way…I've found out there's another show in a few days. I was wondering…if you'd like to go. U-Unless you're busy".

"What kind is it?" Yami asked.

"Apparently it's a romantic comedy" Yugi gave a small chuckle "They usually end up saying some of the worst lines, but they're good. Would you like to go?"

"Of course, I might even allow you to come up in my booth".

"I don't want to cause you any trouble…" Yugi said unsurely.

"You won't…trust me" Yami lent closer, before kissing his lips.

Yugi gave a small hum, but kissed back. The king allowed himself to dip into his lustful side, and kissed Yugi more forcefully, as he slid his tongue into Yugi's mouth. The teen gave a small whine at the touch, but allowed Yami to open his mouth fully, so they could exchange their organs in each other's mouths. Once they were satisfied with their kiss, they pulled away. They gave light smiles, but once feeling warm enough, they swam around the lake for a while. Once they were exhausted with their lake swim, they climbed out, and waited for their bodies to mostly dry off—which led to more kisses to pass the time—, once they felt comfortable they dressed themselves.

Yami lifted his head when he heard rustling, and smiled when he saw a deer, grazing casually in the foliage and minding its business as it fed. Yami bent slowly to pick up his bow, and turned to Yugi.

"Psst. Yugi" He whispered, catching Yugi's attention, he gestured to the deer so Yugi could see it before pulling back the string, he aimed the tip of the arrow to the deer as it carried on not noticing its soon death.

"No!" Yugi cried, reaching out to grab the kings' arms.

"Yugi-?" Yami looked up as the deer then darted off, joined by a smaller, miniature deer as they darted into the woods. Once they had disappeared into the woods, Yami turned to Yugi as he took back his hands, feeling ashamed for stopping the king from his hunting.

"I-I'm sorry" Yugi apologised, his fingers fumbling together "I-It's just…it had a baby…it would be…unfair…"

Yami gave a soft smile and reached out to stroke Yugi's cheek, before kissing him on the forehead, making Yugi blush under the touch and look up at the king "And that's what makes me love you…so kind".

Yugi gave a soft smile at the touch, but followed Yami back to the horses, so they could ride home.

* * *

The two came back home after a short ride through the woods, they gently eased the horses back to the stable, and once Yami helped Yugi off his horse they locked the horses back into their boxes. Once leaving with a last parting kiss, Yugi walked out of the grounds, and Yami managed to slip back into the castle. He gave a small sigh when he came to his room, and shrugged his bow off from his shoulder to hang up as well as the arrows.

"I'm glad to see your back your majesty" Yami turned around to see Seth standing at the door "Good hunting?"

"Not entirely" Yami answered "I didn't manage to catch anything. Still too early in the year I suppose".

"Mmm…yes".

"Did I miss anything important?" Yami queried, as he walked passed his advisor.

"A few things. The others will fill you in".

Yami raised his brow "Oh? You're not coming with?"

"I have a few things to do your majesty" Seth explained "Please accept my apology".

"Hmm…if you have things to do" Yami gave a small shrug, but carried on to meet with his other advisors, who shared their reprimands and plans with the king throughout the evening.

Meanwhile Seth walked around the woods in the decreasing light with a frown, he then looked to a tree and moved closer, several arrows were sticking out of the bark, and with a hard tug he pulled one out and examined it more closely. He gave a small hum, before throwing it to the ground and returning to the castle, not wanting to cast suspicion on himself.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

Uh oh! UH OH!

Seth is on the scent of love! (kinda gross) Let's just hope he'll never find out! Or that he has bad intentions!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Night Within

This is the last chapter where I only edit.

After this I have to purely write everything out! Nooooooooo!

Also…lime…?

* * *

Chapter 7-Night within

Despite his advisors trying to pull Yami away from his theatre date, Yami managed to clear away the more important duties of his life, so he had free time to spend with Yugi. Grudgingly they had to let him go without angering the king. He spent the previous two hours making sure he bathed and was clean, perfect to be seen with Yugi, and could hopefully please Yugi with his appearance. He lightly played with his clothes as he observed himself in the mirror, with a dissatisfied sigh, he attempted to correct his appearance once again.

When there was a knock on the door, Yami briefly glanced at it before turning his back on the mirror, examining how he looked from the back "Come in" He called out.

The door opened, allowing Mahad to walk in and lightly raise his brow as he watched the young royal preen himself, he could not help but smile at his attempts to look smart for his date.

"So you're going out I take it" Mahad commented.

"Yes" Yami answered, as he played with his collar "Going to the theatre if you must know".

"I see. And you didn't invite me".

Yami lowered his eyes and shook his head "No I…I wanted to go by myself this time".

"And by yourself you mean with Yugi" Mahad stated, noting the silent response "Are you sure that would appear wise?"

"I don't know what you mean" Yami commented.

"You're always leaving with me, and if you happen to go on your own they'll grow suspicious and they'll find out somehow" Yami gave a heavy sigh as to agree, but did not pick the hint "However if you took me I could…play as a decoy. I do have other places to go to as well you know".

Yami turned to Mahad, once catching the plan, and gave a small smile "Thanks Mahad. You're always looking out for me".

"I made a promise with your parents to watch you" Mahad explained, as Yami walked past him "And I'm going to keep it even after death".

Yami gave a small smile as Mahad followed him out, quickly explaining to his advisors where he and Mahad were going, they took one of the carriages into town. They soon stopped in front of Yugi's house, looking up at small and weak lights lit within the windows, Yami then turned back to Mahad when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Have a good evening, and try to be responsible Yami" Mahad gave a small smile, and slipped out the other door "I'll return home on my own".

"Okay…thank you Mahad" Yami waited until Mahad had left the carriage, before climbing out and approaching the door.

Yami lightly tapped on the door, and while waiting for someone to answer, he did the last minute check over himself before it opened. Yugi stood wearing the best formal suit he could find, which admittedly was a little rough looking and could do with some work to maintain its look, however Yami managed to see past that and smiled at the male.

"You look so handsome Yugi" Yami complimented, making Yugi blush lightly.

"Th-Thanks. You look wonderful yourself your majesty".

Yugi shut the door behind him, before quickly checking the streets to make sure no one saw him, as Yami lead him to the carriage. Once they were sat comfortably inside the carriage, Yami gave the direction to the driver, and they began their small trek to the theatre. When they were moving, Yugi gave a small sigh, and sat back against the seats.

"You're not nervous are you Yugi?" Yami queried, with a slight smirk on his face.

"S-Sort of" Yugi mumbled, as he stroked his arm "I just…wonder what people will think seeing us together…it could be dangerous".

"We'll be fine" Yami reassured, with a wave of his hand "And if anyone asks, you're a distant relative of mine".

Yugi gave a small chuckle at the joke, but did not press on the matter to stress out the king. The two casually chatted with each other while they travelled to the theatre, once reaching the building, Yugi looked out to see the rich begin to fill up the insides of the theatre. Laughing and chatting with each other, they did not take notice of the carriage as it pulled up by the path, and casually continued walking inside. Yugi bit his lip, but when feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Yami's calm smile.

"You'll be fine" Yami soothed, before opening the carriage door so the two could slide out.

Once they touched the path, Yugi stuck close to the king, though making sure his presence and actions did not alert any suspicion. Yami seemed relaxed in the vicinity of his second favourite venue, and led Yugi through the crowds, and into the building. Once people started to recognise the king and his company, they parted the way, bowing and complimenting him when they passed. They soon stood in the grand entrance hall, where everyone whispered eagerly at their presence, before one of the theatre staff came jogging to them.

"Your majesty, such an honour you've come to visit again" He said, as he bowed lowly to the king.

"Always, I heard there was a good show on tonight so I intend to watch it" Yami then briefly glanced at Yugi, who gave a shy look at the man's bowing "I'd like a booth for two like always, preferably one near the stage".

"But of course" He then gestured to stairs, leading up and past the front entrance "Please follow me".

The man shooed the crowd apart, as he led the two to the stairs, and through the lavish corridors. Yami glanced back at Yugi occasionally, catching him admiring the artwork hanging on the walls, or stroking the curtains when they passed him. The innocent and awed expression he gave made Yami smile lightly, and hold his hands behind his back to restrain himself from hugging the male in public.

They stopped when they came to the more heavily decorated booth, meant for only the royals, or for anyone who could afford sitting in the chairs. Yami sat in one of the seats, before looking over the edge, watching the other people fill the seats below him with a small smile.

"Is there anything you require your majesty?" The man asked politely.

"Uhh…no I'm alright" Yami answered, before turning to Yugi "How about you Yugi?"

He gave a shy nod, before taking the seat next to Yami, keeping his gaze away from the two "I hope you have a wonderful evening then your majesty".

He gave one last bow to the royal, before leaving the two to enjoy their privacy. Yami watched him hurry down the corridor to direct others to their designated seats, before turning to Yugi "Problem Yugi?"

"N-No I-I just…I don't feel like I should be here…" Yugi mumbled, looking around the viewing booth again "It's so beautiful…I feel out of place".

Yami gave a small chuckle, and lightly patted Yugi's head "I meant to ask you. How did you afford going to the theatre last time?"

"Oh I…I saved as much as I could" Yugi answered "And worked harder to earn more money".

"All that just to come here?"

Yugi gave a small shrug to his shoulders "I love the theatre. You'd probably do the same if you were in my position…"

"Yes. I probably would".

The theatre soon filled with people, bustling and filling the room with their voices, as they waited for the show to start. Soon the curtains pulled back on the stage, and the performance began. During the show, Yami turned to watch Yugi's reaction, and giving a smile when he heard Yugi laugh at the jokes and blush at the romantic scenes. Content that both he and Yugi enjoyed their time together, the night went on for a few hours, until the show ended earning applauses from the audience and from Yugi and Yami. After the actors gave their last bow to the crowds, the curtains dropped down over the stage, and everyone stood from their seats to leave the theatre. They passed all the crowds, who took the last chance to compliment and wish the king a good night, before they returned to the carriage. Yugi climbed into the carriage first, while Yami gave instructions to the driver, before joining Yugi as well.

"Well it was certainly amusing" Yami commented, turning to Yugi "How about you? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I wish I could watch it over and over again" Yugi gave a sigh, and sat back once more "I'm just…sad we have to part for tonight…"

Yami gave a small nod, also dreading the separation form his lover, before a grin spread across his lips "Spend the night with me" Yami offered, with a slight playful tone to his voice "So you won't have to leave my side".

Yugi's cheeks flustered up, and his fingers fumbled with each other "I-I don't know…ho-how will we explain it if someone saw us? And my grandpa? He's expecting me back".

"You tell your grandfather you drank a little too much so I took you back to my home to sober you, but you passed out and you slept in one of the guest rooms" Yami explained, before reaching out to stroke one of Yugi's golden bangs "And I'll deal with anyone who questions it in my presence, deal?"

Yugi gave a small hum in agreement "I wish you wouldn't threaten people…"

"I don't threaten. I order" Yami joked lightly, but leaned out the window to give the new instructions to the driver.

* * *

They soon reached the castle grounds, the dim lights burned through the windows, as it waited for its owner to return. The carriage pulled up by the entrance, allowing the king, and his company to quickly enter the building with minimal walking for the two. Yami opened the large doors and peeked into the entrance hall, listening and searching for any signs of people still walking around—mainly his advisors, whom of which would scold him for bringing Yugi home—however, the corridors seemed quiet and peaceful for the late night.

"Okay coast is clear" Yami whispered back to Yugi, as they crept inside. Yugi gently shut the door behind him so it did not create a loud noise, before joining Yami's side "Bedroom's up here".

Yami took hold of Yugi's hand, before gently tugging him to the stairs. The candlelit stairway bounced the sound of their footsteps around, making them cautious as to who would hear them, but once they reached the top of the stairs, they relaxed and began walking to the kings' bedroom.

"Your majesty!"

Yami quickly pushed Yugi behind him, and turned back to the stairs as a guard quickly jogged up each step "Where do you get the idea of startling me?" Yami demanded, making sure to keep Yugi close to his back.

"Oh my deepest apologies" The guard gave a small bow, before standing up "I just was told to give you a message from your advisors".

"If it's about a discussion I don't want to hear it until the morning. I'm rather tired so leave me be".

"Ah…of course your majesty".

The two stood in silence for a few moments, before Yami gave a shooing gesture with his hand. With a confused expression, the guard turned back round, and descended the stairs once more. When he had gone, the two sighed in unison, and eased away from each other.

"That was close…" Yugi whispered, with a hand on his chest.

"Yeah…" Yami could not help but smirk, as he turned back to Yugi "Funny though right?"

"In a…weird sense I suppose" Yugi half agreed, before shying his face away "Let's just head to bed before we get spotted again".

"Good plan" Yami held Yugi's hand once more, before directing him to his bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, both felt comfortable to be themselves, knowing that once the door had been shut no one could enter unless with permission. Yugi looked around the lavish room, while Yami eased himself out of his formal clothes, and into something more comfortable and loose. Yami glanced over his shoulder to see Yugi standing by the far wall, looking up at the two large hanging portraits of a woman and a man.

"Are they your parents?" Yugi asked quietly, when Yami approached.

Yami gave a small sigh, but nodded "Yeah. Didn't really want their portraits in my bedroom; kinda like they're watching me in my sleep. However, I don't have anywhere else to put them".

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes…when my father was alive I used to wish I'd never hear his scolding lectures but now…it's a little too quiet without them".

Yugi gave a small smile, and gently held Yami's hand to reassure him, Yami returned the smile with his own before moving to the bed and laying on it "Now, I bet you haven't slept in a King's bed have you?"

Yugi felt his cheeks blush, as he glanced over the spacious bed Yami laid on "I-I dunno…I-I don't want to cause offense…"

"And who would you be offending?" Yami queried with a small smirk "I certainly won't mind, and I won't tell anyone".

A deeper colour filled Yugi's cheeks, as he shuffled over to the bed, and allowed the king to ease the male onto his bed. Making sure he was leant over, Yami reached up to stroke Yugi's cheek, staring into his shy and somewhat tired eyes that gazed down at the body under him.

"I love you…so much" Yami whispered, as he reached up to kiss Yugi's lips delicately.

Yugi kissed back briefly, before uttering back "I love you too".

Yami let his hand slip round the back of his neck, so he could stroke the locks of Yugi's hair "I know Yugi" He reached up to lightly breathe on Yugi's ear, making the male shiver slightly at the contact "I want to make you feel special, like no one else in the world".

Yugi felt his chest tighten at the words, and glanced at Yami "H-How?"

"Anyway you like" Yami answered, as he rolled Yugi over, before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

Yugi shifted during the kiss at the uncomfortable position he found himself in, yet still kept the kiss going for the two. Yami made sure to hold Yugi close during their kiss, as he pushed the boundary of the romantic touch to the action, wondering how much Yugi could handle and how much he wanted out of the kiss.

Yami pulled his lips away from the kiss, leaving Yugi flustered then before; he lightly glanced down at Yugi's chest, before smiling lightly "Are you going to sleep in your clothes?"

Yugi gave a perplexed gaze to the king, before looking down at his own clothes "I-I have nothing to wear…" Yugi stammered an excuse.

"But it'll be uncomfortable for you" Yami reasoned, as one hand trailed over Yugi's shirt, to lightly push the buttons out of their holes "You'll get hot and stiff".

Yugi blushed heavily, as he watched his skin become visible for the male "I-I'll take the chance…"

"I won't" Yami retorted, as he placed his lips on Yugi's neck, and pushed the collar of his shirt over his shoulder.

Yugi shivered and cringed at the touch along his sensitive neck, making his face burn crimson. Nevertheless, he obeyed Yami's actions, and allowed the king to kiss down his neck and over his shoulder. Yami continued to smother Yugi's skin with the touch of his lips, until he moved lower down Yugi's body. Reaching so that he came to Yugi's stomach, his fingers coiled around the rim of Yugi's trousers, and began tugging them down.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi grabbed his trousers to keep them around his hips, with a face full red with embarrassment "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I said I wanted to make you feel special" Yami explained, with a slight devilish grin "You didn't say no".

"I-I didn't think you meant…this!"

Yami chuckled, but leaned up to kiss Yugi on the forehead "I want to make love to you. I want to feel your body against mine; skin to skin".

"I-Is that possible?" Yugi questioned, with an unsure tone.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to find out" Yami looked down at Yugi with a small smile "How about you?"

Yugi took a few silent moments to think about the offer, before giving a nod. Yami smiled as he reached down to kiss Yugi's stomach, making the body react by twitching at the touch, it only amused Yami further and planted more kisses.

"You must allow me to undress you then".

Yugi stared up at the ceiling, but eased his fingers away from his grip, allowing Yami to pull his trousers off so Yugi sat near to naked. Yami let his fingers trail over Yugi's flesh, making the male shiver, and give a quiet moan.

"Does it feel good Yugi?" Yami queried, as he wrapped his fingers around Yugi's flesh.

"W-Wait" Yugi gripped Yami's shoulders, obviously enjoying the touch to his lower regions "You're still clothed…"

A smile spread over Yami's lips, before asking "How much would you like gone?"

Yugi's face burned, but managed to stutter "A-All of it…"

* * *

After their love making, and Yami making sure that Yugi was not too damaged by his rough actions, the two decided that rest was the best thing for them to do. Yami had managed to get an hour or two of sleep, before he was woken up again. He opened his eyes when hearing sobbing, and turned over seeing Yugi curled up in a small ball, and crying into his arms.

"Yugi?" Yami questioned, worried as he turned over to hold Yugi's shoulder "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Yugi gave a small hiccup, and shook his head "N-Nothing…" He whimpered out "No-Nothing for you to worry about".

"Don't be foolish" Yami eased Yugi onto his back, so he could stare down at Yugi's red and tear stained eyes "Did I hurt you? I knew I was too harsh".

"I-It's not that…" Yugi gave another hiccup, and closed his eyes when seeing Yami's crimson eyes greet his own "I-I'm terrified…th-that I'll get you killed…"

"Killed? How on earth so?" Yugi gave a small shrug to his shoulders, to show even he did not know "Yugi…you will not kill me. Not purposefully and not accidentally".

"But…wh-what if someone finds out…what if we're…caught…"

"I'm king, if anyone so much as threatens you, I shall have them arrested for treason. You won't be harmed".

"You're just…one man. You can't protect me all the time".

"I will try" Yami traced his fingers down Yugi's arm, until he came across his hand and held it in his own hand, kissing the top of it "I swear to you now; I will die keeping you alive".

"Yami…"

"I don't care if I'm hung, beheaded or torn to shreds, if it's to preserve your life longer, I will take it as a man. Because life is not life without you being in it Yugi, regardless if I am still alive to see it".

Yugi gave a small hiccup "Y-You're starting to sound like one of those terribly written romance stories…"

Yami managed to chuckle at the joke "Yes, I suppose your right. But as long as my meaning is clear to you" Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's "I love you Yugi".

"I love you too…" Yugi whispered sweetly, with a close of his eyes.

Yami reached down to kiss Yugi delicately on the lips, before moving his body off of Yugi's "We should rest now; we have tomorrow ahead of us".

Yugi gave a nod, and with a sniffle, wiped away his tears "I-I'd die for you too…"

"Now don't go making promises like that" Yami stroked the back of his hand against Yugi's cheek "Only one of us can die for the other".

"But without you…life wouldn't be life…" Yugi closed his eyes at the touch, and pressed against Yami's hand "It's not fair for only one of us to live…"

"I suppose so. But still" Yami gave a sigh, as he rested back against his pillow, and closed his eyes "It would be rather stupid if we try to save each other's lives, only to end up dying".

"Mmm" Yugi hummed in agreement, as his eyes started to drift shut.

Yami watched Yugi slowly fall asleep, before stroking his hair "Sleep tight Yugi" Yami whispered, before shutting his eyes for sleep too.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

I am so freaking ominous!

And no one knows what about! Ahahahahahaha!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
